Maximum Ride  The Flock
by Fang-Nick-Ride
Summary: The school have done their worst test, can the flock make their way back to their reality. Will Max and Fang save the flock like they always have. "Your the biggest jerk around and you expect me to believe you?" "Yes Max I do." "My name is not Max!"
1. Chapter 1

**I got the idea for this story off two songs. Shine a light by McFly and Taio Cruz and then I just want you to know who I am by Ronan Keating.**

**I just don't how I got the idea off those songs. :L haha.**

**Summary - The school made a new test. The worst test around. De - aging/going back in time and removing memories. Can the flock fight through this and get together?**

**Arabella 'Max' Thymes, Jamie 'Fang' Hunter, Jeffery 'Iggy' Smith, Matilda 'Nudge' Cray, Zephyr Gary 'Gazzy' White, Ariel 'Angel White. The six don't know each other and meet in normal ways. Arabella and Jamie slowly begin to 'despise' each other. But each of these kids get their hands on the most popular books around - Maximum Ride. But what they didn't realize is JP is only a stand in author. Jeb Batulard is the real author. He created the incidents in the books but based the characters off the real flock. Arabella has dreams of her real life. One night when she's in her bed Itex arrive at her door. Does Jamie/Fang arrive in time to help her? Can the flock even pull through this test?**

**BTW some things I right about have happened in my life. Just saying, and some haven't.  
**

**R&R

* * *

**

Arabella/Max pov

I got on the bus to go home. Jenna came up and sat beside me. We grinned at each other. Today had been the award ceremony for S2's. I saw _him_ come up stairs. Surprisingly he sat behind us.

"Can I see yours?" Jenna asked.

I pulled out my award and showed her. She then passed me hers.

"Are you in 2A1?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah..." I replied.

"Were you in 1A1 last year?"

"Yes..."

"Cool, I'm in 1A1."

"Mhmm."

To be honest I really didn't care. When it came down to the S1's I really didn't care for them. They acted different from the way me and my friends did in S1. It got old. Jenna gave me my award back and took her own off me. I slipped it back into my bag. Jamie began talking to us, but I really didn't pay attention. I felt as though I'd met him before. But every time I saw him I felt like he was familiar. I sighed. I couldn't get that fact out of my mind. Not only looked familiar but his voice reminded me of one that an old friend use to comfort me a long time ago. The little things he did, It was like he was in my dreams or something. Like when he shook his dark shaggy hair out of his face. When his dark blue eyes penetrated my greenish brown eyes. **(A/N Yes their descriptions may be different but only because the were put back to being baby's. The real them comes out properly in later chapters. A/N)** His smirk. I was sure I knew him. I slowed my thinking down and properly joined in the conversation. But I didn't mix well with the popular people, especially people like him. The bus slowed down, we'd arrived at my stop.

* * *

**Jamie/Fang pov**

I climbed up the stairs of the bus. I was going to sit with my friends when I saw Arabella and Jenna sitting down looking at their awards. I hadn't gotten one. I sat down behind them and decided to start a conversation with Arabella. I didn't know why. Ever since I first seen her I felt as though I knew her.

"Are you in 2A1?" I asked her, noticing her class written on the award.

"Yeah..." she replied, waiting for the reason I was asking.

"Were you in 1A1 last year?" I asked, wondering if next year I'd be in 2A1.

"Yes..." She answered, getting annoyed. Her tone was slightly cold and it gave me a shiver up my spine, I gave a smirk and I noticed something flash in her eyes.

"Cool, I'm in 1A1." I grinned.

"Mhmm." Yep she was bored.

I didn't really care what class she was in. I only wanted to talk to her. I settled into a conversation with Her and Jenna. But she kept quiet, smiling, nodding and laughing in the right parts. Talking sometimes but it was as though she was thinking about something. I knew that to me she looked so familiar. The way she played with her hair, the way her eyes danced around as though she was paranoid. When she chewed on her bottom lip. When her eyes looked straight into mine filled with recognition but she couldn't place it. Her voice was so familiar. She slowly joined in our conversation properly. The bus came to a stop and she get off.

* * *

**Is it good or bad?**

**Most of it (Max's pov) did actually happen to me. Then the guy turned into a jerk. :L just felt like making that part of the story.**

**R&R please. Thanks.  
**


	2. I'd give up forever

**I got the idea for this story off two songs. Shine a light by McFly and Taio Cruz and then I just want you to know who I am by Ronan Keating.**

**I just don't how I got the idea off those songs. :L haha. 6th book never ever happened, Jeb made it up.  
**

**Summary - The school made a new test. The worst test around. De - aging/going back in time and removing memories. Can the flock fight through this and get together?**

**Arabella 'Max' Thymes, Jamie 'Fang' Hunter, Jeffery 'Iggy' Smith, Matilda 'Nudge' Cray, Zephyr Gary 'Gazzy' White, Ariel 'Angel White. The six don't know each other and meet in normal ways. Arabella and Jamie slowly begin to 'despise' each other. But each of these kids get their hands on the most popular books around - Maximum Ride. But what they didn't realize is JP is only a stand in author. Jeb Batulard is the real author. He wrote the books to try and jog the flocks memories. Arabella has dreams of her real life. One night when she's in her bed Itex arrive at her door. Does Jamie/Fang arrive in time to help her? Can the flock even pull through this test?**

**BTW some things I right about have happened in my life. Just saying, and some haven't.**

**Listen to the song ****I just want you to know who I am by Ronan Keating while reading the chapter. But only if you want to.  
**

**R&R

* * *

**

**All pov.**

The radio was playing loud in each flock members bed room. A song was played chosen by Jeb, to see how the flock would react. It meant a lot to the flock through the past few years. Their lives were lies the now and they never knew it.

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cuz I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven  
That I'll ever be

And I don't wanna go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breath is your life  
Cuz sooner or later its over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

**(A/N I don't get why but this song always makes me cry. A/N)**

**Max pov**

Jamie was a jerk and I hated him. I despised him with every fiber in my being. My life was crumbling slowly. I fell back on my bed and picked up a book that I'd fallen in love with. Maximum Ride, she was my idol. I didn't care that she was fictional she was my idol. Strong minded, big hearted, caring, good at fighting, sarcastic, fun, loving and a normal teenager. I hated human kind. The fact they judge people before getting to know them. I fell asleep thinking about that song.

My mind drifted to something I wouldn't of expected.

* * *

**Good or Bad?**

**R&R.**

**Sorry for the shortness, my time got cut short. Have to go to my nan's.  
**


	3. Gazzy 1ce was my brother, now i don't no

**To the people asking if the song is Iris by the Goo-Goo Dolls, I don't know, my friend told me to listen to the song I just want you to know who I am by Ronan Keeting.**

**And I never did say once that Arabella (Max) liked Jamie (Fang) She didn't care for him in the first chapter and now she hates his guts. **

**Sorry for not mentioning the five month time skip.**

**.Jonas yes, but she doesn't quite realize that yet. hehe.

* * *

**

**Angel pov**

I sat up on my roof. I missed the flock, I couldn't believe that I had to pretend to be normal to pretend that the test actually worked on me. It's stupid. I mean Max should be out here Right now comforting e saying it's all a bad dream, but I know that this time it's not. My own brother doesn't even know the truth. In fact my brother thinks I'm a crazy wee freak.

I love him but he doesn't care for me. It was about 01:08. I stood up on the roof and sighed life was a bitch, kind of like my 'brother'.

"I HATE LIFE. I. H.A.T.E. L.I.F.E!" I screamed. I fell back down onto the roof and curled into a ball, sobbing my heart out. No one would come up to look for me I was a freak after all. I wrapped my wings around me, sobbing. Rain began pounding down.

I was shocked to hear the hatch door open but I ignored it.

"Ariel, are you up here? I heard you screaming. Ariel? Holy crap." Gazzy or should I say Zephyr-Gary called.

I assumed he saw me. At least he knew I hadn't lied to him. I stood up to face the intruder who I once looked up to, who was once my friend, once my brother.

**Gazzy pov**

Ariel stood up and had a determined look on her face.

"Yes I'm a freak, yes I have wings BUT I NEVER LIED TO YOU!" She screamed the last part.

I felt like she was breaking my heart (in a brotherly way folks) in half. The hurt/pain/loss in her pale blue eyes, the tear tracks down her angelic face. Her long wavy blonde hair got stuck to her face. She really should have been called Angel.

"That is my name." Her cracked voice whispered.

I gasped, she'd just read my mind. Oh my god, She'd told the truth to me. I'd been horrible to her. She'd heard everything in my mind. All the nasty things I thought about her. But she'd told the truth. Her dove like wings were sticking out her back. I was like her but I was part of a test.

"Help me Ange. Help me remember." I begged before passing out.

**normal pov**

A huge black figure flew in the sky towards the siblings. His smile was bright when he saw the girls big dove wings sticking out her back. He knew he was not alone anymore. Pretending to be normal after Jeb had restored his memories would be hard, especially because of the fact he knew Max hated his guts. It was heart breaking for him. But until it was time he'd have Angel. She was his only hope. He landed beside her small frame.

"Hello Angel." He grinned.

"Fang!" She screamed.

* * *

**Jeb pov**

I had done it. I made sure the whole test hadn't worked on Angel and when Fang had broke Max's well really Arabella's heart beyond repair and that was Jamie's doing. But even Jamie seemed a bit guilty for what he did. I decided it was time Fang had seen whet he'd done. And Fang was not happy with himself. I'd told him it was all Jamie and Jamie wasn't Fang but Fang took all the blame and went to go and find Angel who has not been in the best state of lately.

Itex would be at each flock members house soon, Max would work herself out. Angel and Fang would help Gazzy. Nudge and Iggy will need everyone's help and Total is fine, Angel has him she just doesn't know that.

**Time Skip, 2 months **

**Max pov**

School was getting stranger. People were acting different towards me, especially Jamie. He was at the point of freaking me out. My best friend was acting distant she acted like a bit of a bitch. She was even flirting with Jamie for frick sake. She was not the same prson who picked me up from being down.

"Arabella are you listening." Mr Batulard called across the class room.

Tears were pooling in my eyes. My ribs felt like they were on fire. My back was killing me.

"Nae shit." I mumbled.

He glowered at me before returning to the lesson. He was so familiar. Like someone who fathered me. It was so impossible these days to work out the truth. I was going to work out this mystery. I didn't care if it killed me. It could bring humans who morphed into a freaking wolf. Stupid flying robots or anything. I didn't care. I needed the truth.

* * *

"Mum, wouldn't it be awesome if I could fly." I grinned flopping down on the couch.

My mum looked like she was about to take a fit. Like me and flying were against the law. My sister had asked the same question the other day and my mum laughed with her and said yes.

"No Arabella It wouldn't." She said coldly.

I frowned, I was hurt. I turned to face my mum.

"What the frick is your problem." I growled out.

She looked at me stunned and shocked. I was furious, beyond furious. I got similar responses whenever I talked about mutants, maximum ride, etc.

"You are... you are a... you're a mutant." She sobbed before getting up. "You are your own id..." She cut herself off and ran from the house leaving me standing there shocked to my boots.

**Nudge pov**

"Hey Kara!" I called over.

"Hey Matilda." She grinned.

I frowned. I hated my name, it didn't even sound like me. I wanted a cooler name.

"So I was like wondering if you wanted to come to my house on Saturday and have a sleepover and stuff. We could watch some rom-coms and horrors and eat lots of chocolate and ice cream and go shopping and play truth and dare ohhhh and talk about boys and humph..." Kara had slapped a hand over my mouth. I frowned then rolled my eyes.

**Iggy pov**

I sighed. I was trapped in a mental ward. Apparently I was insane because my favourite thing to do was blow stuff up. I had strange dreams about a past life. Me and a group of others. There was a person that caught my 'eye' I'm blind so it's kinda impossible. But she was like my eyes. Her little power helped me. I could 'see' thanks to her. I had wished to see them all in my dream and she did it. The eldest girl went out with one of my best friends and I was ashamed to call her Hot. but she was. Then the other girl was pretty. The two other guys were what i imagined, well not much to imagine when one is obsessed with black. The other is your best friend. I asked the youngest girl what She looked like and what I looked like. She easily showed me what I looked like. She had to drag me to a mirror so she could send me a mental image of herself. And I have to say she looked like an Angel.

Sometimes I wish I was aloud out of the hospital so I could enjoy life, But that privilege isn't ever gonna be mine.

* * *

**Good or bad?**

**R&R**

**Thanks for reading.  
**


End file.
